


closer [vid]

by itsanizzyb



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Physical Triggers, Song: Closer (Chainsmokers ft. Halsey), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/pseuds/itsanizzyb
Summary: "you look as good as the day i met you / i forget just why i left you"A tribute to the movie about female friendship that Ghostbusters should have been (feat. entirely too much focus on Kate McKinnon).
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59
Collections: Festivids 2020





	closer [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartknyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartknyx/gifts).



> I'm so glad that someone who likes pop music requested Ghostbusters for Festivids because I've had this idea for a little while and this gave me the motivation to finish this vid! :) I hope you enjoy it.

A tribute to the movie about female friendship that Ghostbusters should have been. Every time I watch this movie (which, as everyone I know IRL can attest, is a lot!), I'm sad that there wasn't more focus on developing the friendships between them, especially Abby and Erin. I'm also SO bitter that the extended version didn't give us more of Erin and Abby's friendship and instead we got a random subplot about Erin's ex-boyfriend.

Anyway.

Music: Closer by The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey

content warnings: erin punches someone, holtzmann gets dangled out a window, they shoot ghosts, patty slaps abby, the Ghosts, the Slime, a brief flashing light at 00:59-1:01.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to [redacted] for betaing :)


End file.
